


Seung-gil’s Favorite Instagram Content

by WendytheCreeper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Romance, Rostelecom Cup, no furries were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendytheCreeper/pseuds/WendytheCreeper
Summary: After a crushing mess-up during his free skate, Seung-gil scrolls through Instagram to look at his favorite pictures and art. Unfortunately, two fellow skaters have an interest in what he's looking at...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr on January 8th, 2017: http://wendythecreeper.tumblr.com/post/155589241040/fanfic-time-seung-gils-favorite-instagram
> 
> No furries were harmed.

Second day of Rostelecom Cup, Seung-gil was sitting in the lobby and scrolling through his Instagram feed. He was trying to get his mind off of his loss and the mistakes he made on the ice, so he figured some distracting activity unrelated to skating could probably help him calm down; After all, the least he could do for himself was to slow down and relax, especially since crying doesn’t really make you feel all that great.

Seung-gil was quite the avid Instagram user, and loved to follow a lot of people and see what pictures they post. As uninterested in others as he seems, he really does enjoy seeing what other skaters post on their accounts, including all their selfies and pets. However, Seung-gil’s favorite Instagram content was art: He loves to see art and drawings pop up on his feed, and is very quick to like his favorite artists.

A small, barely-there smile grew on his face as he saw the newest creation of one of his favorite illustrators pop up on his screen: A muscular husky wearing nothing but a pink thong smiling at him, giving a huge thumbs up. He thought for a moment about how cuddly this furry man was, and thought about how nice it would be to just cuddle with him…

“Woah, Seung-gil!! You’re a furry?”

Seung-gil jumped a little from the bench he was sitting on and drew his phone close to his chest. He rigidly stared at the man in front of him with a look of death upon his face, in hopes that just by staring he could scare him off.

“Heheh, don’t be shy! I think it’s cool that you’re into that kind of stuff! Hey JJ, come check this out!”

Seung-gil thought he was gonna die. He continued to glare as JJ came up to him.

“Emil, what’s this?” asked JJ, flashing a smartass smile. “Why are you showing me this vegetable here?”

“Oh, I just learned something cool about him though! I think Seung-gil is a furry!”

JJ smirked and then jokingly asked, “Ohh, what’s this? Or rather…OwO, what’s this?”

Seung-gil hated the way he spelled out the “OwO” emote in letters, and hated him for even making that joke in front of him. He needed to get out of this situation before things got worse.

“I need to go. You guys are in the way”

He had only began to flee when JJ grabbed the back of his coat.

“Not so fast! We need to know now…are you really a furry?”

Seung-gil glared and said, “I’m not gonna answer that. I need to go.”

He began to speedwalk across the room, trying to outrun JJ and Emil. He could hear the barrage of questions following him:

“Do you have a fursona?”

“Is it a husky, like your dog? Or, ooh, a parrot!”

“Are you into yiff?”

He ran into the men’s room and locked himself in a bathroom stall, staying absolutely silent so that the men could not find him. After a few minutes, he peeked out the door of the restroom and gave a sigh of relief as JJ and Emil were gone. He then went off to find a TV to see the rest of the skaters perform, as he felt like he would be okay to see the others perform now.

***

After the performances were all over, Emil and JJ met again and chatted for a bit.

“You know, I was totally surprised that Seung-gil would be into furries,” remarked Emil, rubbing the back of his head.

“Haha yeah,”replied JJ, “It’s a shame that he didn’t want to stay and talk with us! I was really looking forward to showing him my amazing fursona…”

“Yeah, I know! I wanted to show him my furry fics…”

The men laughed and considered that, maybe in the future, Seung-gil would be more receptive to furry friendships.


End file.
